


Les eaux troubles du passé

by Nelja



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, F/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Reincarnation, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après Slayers TRY, Filia est soucieuse, peut-être les cauchemars de Val sont-ils plus que ce qu'ils paraissent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les eaux troubles du passé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurozora Konoi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kurozora+Konoi).



> Tout appartient à Hajime Kanzaka et quelques autres. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de Slayers TRY, bien sûr !
> 
> Ecrit pour le prompt : _Filia/Valgarv. Quelque chose de post série. Une renaissance de Valgarv, avec tout ce que ça implique pour Filia, Jiras et Gravos. Je ne suis pas contre une amnésie initiale de Valgarv, pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs peu à peu, avec tout ce que ça peut générer de doutes, genre tenter d'en finir avec le monde encore une fois ou non. Peu à peu, de plus en plus de sentiments pour Filia, qui s'occupe toujours de lui, et peut être de plus en plus de reconnaissance envers les deux autres, et leur incroyable loyauté._
> 
> Pour moi ce n'est pas du Underage, vu que Valgarv a retrouvé ses pouvoirs et n'a plus non plus un corps d'enfant à la fin de la fic, et pas de l'inceste non plus parce que Filia l'a connu bien avant de s'en occuper bébé. Mais je comprendrai totalement si vous trouvez la relation choquante et décidez de passer votre chemin.

Un hurlement perça la nuit. Filia, paniquée, courut vers la chambre de Val. Il était grand maintenant - il avait cinq ans - cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus la nuit. Et cela n'avait jamais été aussi déchirant, aussi urgent. Elle saisit sa masse, prête à affronter tous les dragons, tous les démons, et même Lina Inverse ou sa soeur...

L'enfant avait cessé de crier. Il pleurait maintenant, en sanglots convulsifs. Filia laissa tomber la masse, le prit dans ses bras.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu, Val ?"

"Ils sont morts !" s'exclama le petit dragon, serré dans les bras du dragon d'or. "Ils ont été massacrés et je ne pouvais rien faire."

Filia sentit une terrible sècheresse dans sa gorge. "Mais tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. C'était un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas réel." Elle maintint sa voix ferme, l'empêcha de se briser. Cela pouvait être une coincidence. Non, elle ne mentait pas.

Gravos et Jiras étaient arrivés presque immédiatement. "Je vous protègerai." dit Gravos. "Contre tout."

Finalement, Val se calma. Il saisit le tac-tac qui était son jouet favori depuis sa naissance, fit un signe d'approbation à Gravos, et décida qu'il allait se rendormir.

L'homme-bête resta devant la porte. Filia hésita à le faire aussi, mais elle ne pourrait se retenir de poser des questions, et ce n'était pas le moment.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant la sieste de Val, Filia entra dans l'arrière-boutique. Gravos y finissait de tourner un pot, tandis que Jiras en peignait un autre avec de petites explosions qu'on pourrait faire passer pour des fleurs quand il serait temps de les vendre.

Sans qu'elle prononce un mot, ils s'interrompirent, imitèrent son air soucieux.

"C'est une coincidence !" plaida Filia. Elle avait désespérément envie de s'en convaincre. Après tout, elle passait son temps à faire des rêves qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité ! Elle rêvait qu'elle volait sous l'eau et était pourchassée par des poissons plein de jambes, ou que tous ses vases s'étaient transformés en or, ou que le puits où ils allaient chercher de l'eau était un démon qui voulait dominer le monde, ou qu'elle battait Lina Inverse et Gourry lors d'un concours de nourriture. En bref, les rêves ne voulaient rien dire !

"Boss, autre boss, je voulais juste demander..." dit Jiras.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un ici lui a appris le mot 'massacrer' ? Parce que ce n'est pas moi."

Filia laissa lentement toutes les conséquences se déposer, prendre une forme.

"Cela pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre." dit-elle faiblement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si Val avait déjà été laissé seul avec des étrangers. "Un client, peut-être. Ce serait tellement injuste." Valgarv avait été réincarné, et Filia avait pensé qu'il pourrait mener une vie purifiée des souvenirs de son passé. Et même s'il devait le retrouver, s'il y avait une loi de l'univers qui dit qu'on ne peut jamais échapper à la haine, ne pouvait-elle pas attendre qu'il ne soit plus un enfant ?

"Maître Valgarv avait des cauchemars." dit Gravos. Filia serra les poings.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas !" s'exclama Jiras. "Cela va beaucoup mieux maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il essaierait de vous tuer ou de détruire le monde."

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème !"

Gravos la fixa. "Alors, pourquoi est-ce si grave s'il redevient lui-même ?"

"Pour lui !" s'exclama Filia. "Il a eu droit à une nouvelle chance ! S'il se rappelle les souffrances de son ancienne vie, elle est truquée depuis le départ."

"Ce sont juste des rêves." dit Jiras. "Tout le monde a de mauvais rêves."

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Filia pensa à l'Ancien, se demandant si les pires rêves étaient ceux où il mourait, ceux où il la trahissait, ou ceux où elle était encore son élève admirative, et dont elle se réveillait en se rappelant la réalité à chaque fois. Elle, la dernière des dragons d'or de son temple, avec un homme-bête chassé par les siens, le dernier renard roux de son terrier, élevant le dernier des Anciens Dragons. Oui, ils avaient tous de mauvais rêves.

"Peut-être aurait-il voulu que quelqu'un se rappelle les Anciens Dragons, même de cette manière." dit-elle sans conviction.

Puis, quand Val se réveilla, quand elle lui raconta une histoire sur un petit dragon qui collectionnait les masses, quand elle entendit son rire alors que Gravos poussait sa balançoire, puis alors que Jiras faisait éclater un feu d'artifice rien que pour lui, elle se dit que peut-être, ce n'était rien qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

Ce qu'une prêtresse faisait le mieux, c'était étudier les dieux.

Ou dans le cas de Filia, donner de grands coups de masse. Certaines étaient meilleures en soins, d'autres en chants religieux, et d'autres pour cracher du feu. Mais ce n'était pas la question ! L'important était que toutes les prêtresses savaient étudier les dieux !

Filia avait toujours pris la renaissance de Valgarv comme un cadeau. Mais seulement maintenant, alors qu'il menaçait de devenir empoisonné, s'interrogeait-elle sur son origine. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réincarnation. Il avait le même corps, juste purifié des influences démoniaques. Et seules les créatures qui contenaient des fragments de Seigneurs Dragons ou de seigneurs démons - sans majuscule, s'il vous plait - se réincarnaient.

Etait-ce L-sama, Seigneur des Cauchemars, qui lui avait fait ce don ? Elle aimait la vie ; elle aimait le conflit ; elle aimait la nouveauté aussi. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas voulu qu'il mène une vie paisible, mais aurait-elle pour autant choisi qu'il mène une vie basée sur des souffrances anciennes ?

Ou alors, cela aurait pu être un effet presque naturel, toute la puissance de destruction et de création personnifiée par Dark Star et Volfied, qui avait manipulé Valgarv - ou que Valgarv avait détenue - retournée contre lui, peut-être juste pour lui accorder le renouveau qu'il aurait voulu offrir au monde, peut-être pour s'attacher à lui en une fusion dangereuse.

Elle frissonna d'effroi pour Val. Elle frissonna de compassion pour Valgarv, qui n'avait pas été la même personne. Ce sont les choix d'une personne qui font d'elle ce qu'elle est. C'est ce qu'on apprend aux prêtresses.

Les choix et les souvenirs...

Elle referma son livre de théologie avec un grand clap (CLAP!). Cela ne lui apprenait rien !

Si elle ne réfléchissait pas en tant que prêtresse, mais en tant que grande soeur (les gens qui les rencontraient ensemble la prenaient souvent pour la mère de Val, et en tant que jeune fille d'à peine quelques centaines d'années elle avait tendance à montrer les crocs), alors... elle ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas raviver le sujet. Mais au prochain cauchemar, se promit-elle, elle lui dirait la vérité. Elle lui parlerait de Valgarv.

* * *

Filia DETESTAIT attendre. Attendre qu'il arrive quelque chose de bon. Attendre qu'il arrive quelque chose de mauvais. Elle avait pris l'habitude. Cela faisait partie de son entraînement. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses agréables !

Chaque jour, elle était moitié anxieuse, moitié rassurée que Val ne crie pas la nuit, ne lui raconte pas à nouveau ses terribles rêves. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à croire à un cauchemar sans signification.

Val grandissait encore, pourtant. Déjà il avait l'âge de se promener tout seul. Filia n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée pourtant (et si un homme louche avait rodé dans les parages ? Par exemple, un terrifiant démon aux cheveux violets ?). Mais Jiras et Gravos semblaient comprendre son inquiétude, et l'un d'entre eux le suivait de loin à chaque fois.

Il savait aussi lire, maintenant, et progressait à grande vitesse. Filia avait rapidement dû abandonner les livres d'images, et se demandait quels écrits proposer à un enfant. Quand elle avait posé la question au colporteur, il lui avait proposé les très populaires aventures de Lina Inverse - qu'elle avait commencé par refuser avec horreur, puis avait finalement achetées pour elle - une romance entre un noble et une paysanne - qu'elle avait refusée avec horreur, tout court - et puis finalement une histoire de pirates, qu'elle avait prise en désespoir de cause.

Val avait voulu les 90 tomes, ce qui était, d'une certaine façon, rassurant. Il avait par contre totalement refusé de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Filia pour se faire faire la lecture. Il était capable de lire tout seul, avait-il affirmé avec dignité. Et puis, Filia ne comprenait rien aux pirates !

Il avait aussi demandé à hauts cris à accéder à la bibliothèque privée de Filia. Elle le lui avait strictement défendu : et s'il trouvais ses livres de jeunesse sur les aventures d'Elissa la belle et jeune prêtresse ? Et si, pire encore, il trouvait quelque chose qui lui rappelait le conflit entre les Anciens Dragons et les Dragons d'Or ? Plus tard, disait-elle. Quand tu seras grand.

Un jour, il avait demandé "Mais où est-ce qu'il y a des mers, en vrai ?" Elle lui avait alors offert un vieil atlas.

"Merci !" s'était-il exclamé. Puis il avait regardé Filia d'un air pensif, et avait dit "Je t'aime bien."

"Parce que j'ai des atlas ?" avait-elle plaisanté.

"En général. C'est bizarre, non ?"

Elle n'avait su que répondre.

Le lendemain matin, Val n'était pas descendu pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était montée, avait trouvé son lit froid, et Gravos avait disparu avec lui.

* * *

"Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont-ils ?"

Filia monologuait en levant les bras de manière dramatique. Quand Jiras en eut assez de se faire interrompre au moment où il essayait de répondre, il se saisit d'une ardoise, et écrivit dessus, en grosses lettres.

"JE N'EN AI AUCUNE IDEE MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI CHERCHER, BOSS!"

"Oui, oui !" s'exclama Filia. Elle suivit Jiras qui s'aventurait aux alentours de la maison, cherchant des traces, des odeurs, des branches cassées. Puis, incapable de traquer quoi que ce soit, elle rentra, cherchant une nouvelle fois s'ils n'avaient pas laissé un message, découvrant quelques araignées et quelques restes de nourriture qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Mais tout ce que révéla son inspection fut qu'ils étaient partis sans emporter presque rien. Juste un peu de nourriture, l'atlas de Filia, et le tac-tac de la vie antérieure de Val. Il l'avait toujours avec lui. Le coeur de Filia n'aurait pas dû se serrer en pensant aux implications.

Elle redescendit l'escalier en hâte. Heureusement, Jiras avait trouvé un début de direction et elle suivit la route, Jiras courant derrière elle.

Filia sauta presque sur la première charrette de foin qu'ils croisèrent.

"Avez-vous vu passer un enfant accompagné d'un homme-bête ?" demanda-t-elle avec une passion que l'homme sembla juger dangereuse. "Ou même l'un des deux, tout seul ?"

"Le gamin a des cheveux verts, c'est ça ?"

"Oui ! Ils étaient ensemble ? Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien ?"

"C'est difficile à dire pour les hommes-bêtes. Pour moi, ils sont tous pareils. Et je me demandais si le petit n'était pas une sorte de démon..."

"C'est un dragon !" protesta Filia.

"Ha. Je suppose que les dragons sont bons, alors. Enfin, quand ils ne détruisent pas les récoltes. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance. C'est ce qu'on dit. Si ça se trouve, c'est un bruit qu'ils font courir eux-mêmes. Pour moi, je ne vois pas trop la différence..."

"Boss," interrompit Jiras, "ne le tuez pas."

Filia recomposa sa grimace de courroux en un sourire de prêtresse parfaitement calme et compatissant.

"Loin de moi cette pensée. Je suis une douce et gentille prêtresse dragon." Cela dura environ une demi-seconde avant qu'elle saisisse à nouveau l'homme par le col, une dent pointue sortant de sa bouche. "Dites-nous juste par où ils sont partis !"

"Par là." signala l'homme d'une voix très faible.

"Bien !" s'exclama Filia, parfaitement calme et souriante. "Par là."

* * *

Finalement, la piste de Val et Gravos n'était pas si difficile à suivre. Un tel duo n'aurait pu passer inaperçu qu'en évitant totalement les villes et les villages, et ils n'avaient manifestement pas essayé.

Filia montra une patience exemplaire en se réfrénant d'agiter sa masse sous les nez de ceux qui pensaient que l'homme-bête était évidemment un kidnappeur et qu'on devrait tous les exterminer, ceux qui lui demandaient combien elle vendrait son renard pour en faire un manteau, ceux qui lui demandaient s'il s'agissait de son mari et de son enfant puis soutenaient qu'ils remplaceraient le mari avantageusement, et même ceux qui n'avaient rien vu.

Jiras et Filia n'avaient pas perdu leurs cibles, mais ils semblaient prendre de plus en plus de retard sur elles. Peut-être à cause du temps passé à poser des questions. Probablement pour cela. Certainement pas parce que Filia ne marchait pas assez vite ! Heureusement que personne ne se mêlait de l'insinuer.

Ils finirent par escalader une colline escarpée qui montait jusqu'à un monastère.

"J'espère que ce gamin savait ce qu'il disait !" dit Jiras, pantelant.

"Il est impossible de confondre Val et Gravos avec quelqu'un d'autre !" dit Filia, pour donner du courage à Jiras, et aussi parce que réaffirmer sa certitude lui permettait d'oublier un instant à quel point elle avait mal aux pieds - mais la partie demander poliment aux gens risquait d'être sérieusement compromise si elle prenait sa forme de dragon.

"Il aurait pu nous mentir pour nous faire escalader cette montagne !" bougonna Jiras.

"Oh non..." répondit Filia. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait la morve au nez qu'il faut se méfier de lui."

"Il m'a tiré la queue ! S'il nous a menti, boss, j'irai mettre une bombe dans...

Filia toussota.

"Dans ses latrines. Bien sûr, je ne tuerais personne pendant que je travaille pour vous, pas sans une très bonne raison."

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la colline, et Filia eut l'énergie d'aborder la première moinillonne venue pendant que Jiras s'étalait à terre en sortant sa langue.

"Avez-vous vu... un homme-bête... avec un petit enfant ?"

"Mais bien sûr !" répondit la moinesse joviale. "Ils sont passés ici hier, pour profiter de notre eau miraculeuse qui redonne la mémoire. Puis-je vous proposer d'en acheter une bouteille ?"

"Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Filia en écarquillant des yeux horrifiés. Bien sûr, Val était venu ici exprès pour cela.

"He bien, pour cela, il faudra demander à la Mère Supérieure, car je n'y étais pas, mais..."

Filia trouva encore en elle un sursaut d'énergie. Attrapant Jiras par le col, elle s'introduisit dans le monastère avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui n'avait non pas un rendez-vous avec la Mère Supérieure, mais une bonne vingtaine si nécessaire.

* * *

"OUI !," s'exclama la vieille femme très fatiguée, au visage tellement creusé de rides qu'on avait envie de faire des théories sur ce qu'elles représentaient, comme les nuages qui passaient. Ses vêtements avaient dû être à la mode en un temps très reculé, mais Filia avait beau avoir quelques centaines d'années sous ses ailes, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Soit elle était encore plus vieille qu'il en avait l'air, soit c'était une période maudite que Filia avait occultée. "Oui, prêtresse aux cheveux blonds comme les BLES, le jeune DRAGON et son vaillant compagnon sont venus ici ! Ses cheveux étaient verts comme les feuilles de la menthe la plus jeune, et ses yeux brillaient..."

"C'est lui !" s'exclama Filia. "Lui avez-vous donné de l'eau ?"

"Bien entendu ? COMMENT aurions-nous pu refuser quelque chose à un serviteur des dieux !"

"En essayant de ne pas faire une énome bêtise, peut-être." dit Jiras à voix très basse.

La Mère Supérieure agita ses manches bouffantes, qui moutonnèrent lentement avant de reprendre leur forme, de façon quelque peu hypnotisante. "Il avait peu d'argent, FAUCHE comme les blés, comme un ramasseur de cailloux à dire vrai, aussi nous lui avons même fait une réduct..."

"Mais a-t-il bu votre eau ? Et que s'est-il passé ?" interrompit Filia, oubliant tout le respect qu'elle devait au chef d'un ordre religieux.

"Ha, ces jeunes veulent toujours aller si VITE..." soupira la Mère Supérieure. Filia faillit lui crier qu'elle était probablement plus âgée qu'elle, mais il ne servait à rien de faire dévier la conversation encore plus. "Quand l'enfant dragon but une gorgée de notre mémoire de l'eau, euh, de notre eau de la mémoire, il réagit de façon plus qu'ETRANGE. Ses ailes jaillirent de son dos, des ailes noires comme jamais je n'en avais aperçu ! Il se roula à terre, semblant en proie à une grande douleur ! Puis il s'exclama : 'Je le savais ! Oh, Filia !' J'ignore ce qu'il entendait par ce mot mystérieux, dans un langage que je ne maîtrise point, mais on y sentait de l'EMOTION..."

"Valgarv..." murmura Filia. Elle pouvait maintenant imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Les cauchemars ne s'étaient pas interrompus : ils étaient juste devenus si précis et si frénétiques que Val avait perdu confiance en elle et ne lui avait rien dit. S'il s'était rappelé les massacres, il s'était rappelé les dragons d'Or et... elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il n'avait pas compris ! C'était bien le peuple de Filia ! Peut-être si elle en avait parlé dès le premier jour - comme elle aurait dû - mais dans ces circonstances, il avait eu toutes les raisons du monde de se méfier d'elle !

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas réaliser que ses souvenirs lui revenaient ? Il semblait si mature sur certains points, il avait appris à lire si vite !

Et maintenant, Val savait qu'il avait eu raison tout le long, et qu'elle avait été une hypocrite, un membre du peuple qui avait assassiné le sien, tentant de le lui cacher pour se faire aimer de lui !

_Je t'aime bien._ avait-il dit. Et aussi, _C'est bizarre, non ?_

"Et ensuite," continua la vieille femme sans soupçonner un mot de la tempête mentale qui se produisait tout près d'elle, "il se mit à regarder ses pieds, et ses bras, et ses ailes. Il criait 'Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Ce n'est pas mon corps ! Mais je sais comment le retrouver.' Et alors, il s'est mis à VOLER ! Ses ailes étaient petites, mais il semblait la TEMPETE qui gronde au-dessus des champs de blé."

"Vous aimez le blé." murmura Jiras.

"C'est ma PASSION ! Comment avez-vous deviné ?"

"S'il vous plait !" s'exclama Filia. Venons-en au fait ! Il s'est envolé ! Par où est-il parti ?"

"Dans CETTE direction !" dit la Mère Supérieure. "Il a SAISI son compagnon l'homme-bête comme un fétu de paille, et, malgré ses protestations, s'est envolé en le tenant entre ses mains !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Jiras.

"C'est tout à fait possible." dit Filia. "Même dans l'enfance, les dragons jouissent d'une force... De quoi me pousses-tu à parler ? Il faut les retrouver au plus vite !!

"Mais comment ferons-nous s'ils se sont envolés ? Je ne peux pas les suivre !"

"Comment ferons-nous..." répéta Filia. Elle fut tentée un moment de succomber au découragement. Puis elle imagina Val tout seul, un enfant... non, un adulte qui se sentait enfermé dans un corps d'enfant, sans même compter ce qu'il avait souffert dans sa vie antérieure, et méritait de la compassion lui aussi... combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour...

"Je sais où ils sont allés !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Mais comment ?"

"Ma mère, avez-vous un plan du pays que vous pourriez nous offrir ? Vous ne pourriez rien refuser à un dragon en mission, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet, nous assistons souvent les TOURISTES..."

"Un plan, un plan, qu'on me donne un plan !" s'exclama Filia, se jetant dans la boutique de souvenirs.

Cependant, elle se comporta de façon très polie, devait-elle assurer plus tard. Elle prit même le temps de quitter le monastère pour ne rien casser avant de se transformer en dragon et de projeter Jiras sur son épaule d'un coup de queue.

Jiras devait assurer plus tard que ce n'était pas sa définition de la politesse, mais certainement, il se rappelait mal de la scène parce qu'on lui avait tapé sur la tête. Il aurait sans doute dû emporter un peu d'eau de mémoire.

* * *

Filia volait à toute vitesse. Elle savait où Val se rendait. Elle avait lu cela dans une vieille aventure de Lina Inverse - et sans doute, Val aussi, s'il s'était rappelé des choses, s'il s'était mis à chercher ce qui lui était dissimulé. Quand elle y repensait, ses livres étaient-ils toujours là où elle les rangeait ? Mais bien sûr, elle avait refusé de tenir compte de cela aussi.

A l'époque où elle voyageait avec Naga le Serpent, Lina avait visité des Sources de Croissance, qui accéléraient le vieillissement. Puis elle avait renoncé à s'en servir, car leur puissance aurait risqué de lui faire perdre des années de sa vie, voire plus. Mais cela ne signifiait rien pour des dragons qui pouvaient vivre des millénaires...

"Où va-t-ooooon, boss ?" cria Jiras. Au début du vol, il s'était retenu de parler comme si cela lui demandait trop de coordination pour lui permettre de consacrer toute son énergie à s'accrocher à la crinière de Filia. Mais maintenant, il pensait probablement plus stratégique de lui rappeler son existence.

Filia lui expliqua en quelques mots.

"Après le puits des souvenirs, les sources." dit-il d'un ton aussi désabusé qu'on pouvait l'avoir en chevauchant un dragon sauvage. "Quel est le problème avec l'eau ?"

En d'autres circonstances, Filia aurait pu se lancer dans une grande discussion théologique abstraite sur l'eau comme symbole du renouveau et de la permanence en même temps. Là, elle se contenta de voler plus rapidement encore.

Enfin, elle vit un lac. Elle le reconnut tout de suite. Heureusement que les aventures de Lina Inverse avaient des illustrations. Elle se promit brièvement, si l'artiste avait menti et peint un autre lac, de revenir le hanter.

"Ils sont là !" cria Jiras. "A tribord ! Droite ! C'est pareil ! Et en bas !"

En effet, un coup d'oeil lui suffit pour distinguer, des très loin, les formes et couleurs générales de Gravos et Val. Elle vira sur l'aile, et fonça. Elle s'écrasa peut-être un peu lourdement sur la plage, mais elle n'était pas là pour un concours d'élégance. Jiras roula à terre. Elle aussi - elle n'avait même pas attendu de finir son atterrissage pour reprendre forme humaine.

Pourtant, elle était arrivée trop tard.

Val avait encore son gobelet d'Eau de Croissance à la main. Mais il avait fini de le boire. Il n'était pas tout à fait le même que celui qu'elle avait rencontré la première fois - la corne démoniaque n'était pas revenue, heureusement, et ses cheveux tombaient longs sur ses épaules.

Mais son corps était adulte et fort, ses ailes noires déployées, et ses yeux d'or la fixaient, emplis d'une colère qu'elle avait espéré oublier pour toujours.

* * *

"Valgarv." dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

"C'est me faire trop d'honneur de m'appeler ainsi." répondit l'Ancien Dragon. "Je n'ai plus le sang de Garv en moi."

"Qui es-tu, alors ?"

"Tu ne l'as jamais su, mais mon nom était Valtierra."

"Je suis désolée..." murmura-t-elle.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour tout." C'était une réponse trop simple pour être acceptable. "Pour la mort de tout ton peuple. Et aussi pour ce que j'ai fait moi. T'élever sans te raconter cela. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne voulais pas le faire. J'aurais voulu que ce malheur soit effacé. C'était impossible, alors je l'ai dissimulé à la place."

Valtierra ne répondit pas. Elle avala sa salive. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Gravos. Il restait immobile, attentif, sans prendre parti ni tenter d'intervenir.

"Je t'avais proposé de me tuer pour ta vengeance." dit-elle d'une voix très douce. "De me tuer plutôt que de détruire le monde. L'offre tient toujours. Valtierra."

Ce ne serait pas si mal, pensa-t-elle. La première fois qu'elle lui avait fait cette proposition, elle avait été terrifiée. Elle avait eu une prophétie à réaliser, un peuple à défendre, une vie à vivre. Mais maintenant, elle avait eu une famille, et Val avait brisé cela en s'enfuyant maintenant, alors pourquoi ne la tuerait-il pas ? Ce serait plus personnel, au moins, que de l'abandonner seule. Ils partageraient quelque chose, peut-être. Elle mourrait bien un jour, alors pourquoi pas de cette façon ?

Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait trouver en elle le courage de l'affronter, cette fois.

"J'étais un démon." dit Valtierra d'une voix sombre.

Filia ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.

"J'étais un démon, et faire souffrir les gens me donnait de la joie et de l'énergie. Maintenant, je suis un dragon, et je ne veux plus..." Sa voix devint sifflante. "Je me demande comment les dragons d'or faisaient."

"Je ne sais pas non plus." répondit Filia, avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable.

"Comment pourrais-je être certain," dit Valtierra d'une voix plus douce, "que tu n'es pas comme eux."

"Val." dit-elle. "Comme tu dis, tu n'es plus un démon. Tu es un dragon, comme moi. Je ne sais pas si tu as la force de détruire le monde maintenant. Je n'en suis pas sûre. Peut-être as-tu encore un peu de Dark Star en toi, et du dragon Volfied. Mais je sais ce que l'Ancien aurait voulu. Que je te combatte avant que tu obtiennes plus de puissance, pour ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Et je sais aussi que je ne le ferai pas. Que je te ferai cette offre à la place. Je ne peux même pas te demander - je ne veux pas que tu me promettes que cela t'offrira la paix. Parce que tu ne peux pas savoir. Mais nous pouvons essayer tout de même."

"Filia..."

C'est à ce moment que Jiras, qui avait été à moitié assommé par l'atterrissage, se releva et courut vers Valtierra avec un cri ravi.

"Valgarv-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, vous êtes de retour !"

Filia sentit son estomac se nouer en un sentiment de trahison. Bien sûr, cela devait se passer comme cela. Et cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle avait prévu. Mais cela restait douloureux.

Jiras se mit à pleurer en enserrant le genou de Valgarv, avant de réaliser brusquement que Gravos et Filia le regardaient. Il recula alors vivement, mais les larmes restées dans les yeux gachaient quelque peu l'effet de "vous n'avez rien vu".

"Mais j'interromps quelque chose." dit-il en détournant les yeux. "J'imagine que vous avez besoin de parler de vos sentiments. Je ne sais pas quand vous avez prévu de vous marier, mais..."

Filia resta sans voix. Valtierra, probablement aussi.

"En fait, ils étaient plutôt en train de discuter sur la façon de s'entretuer." dit Gravos d'une voix affligée.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible !" protesta Jiras. Il désigna Gravos du doigt. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? J'avais pourtant dit qu'on restait chacun avec l'un d'entre eux pour être surs qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises !"

Quoi, quoi, quoi ?

"Comment je peux changer ça ?" protesta Jiras. "Et d'ailleurs, c'est Filia-san qui a commencé à parler d'assassinats ! Jusque-là, Valgarv-sama ne m'avait parlé que de retrouver un corps en accord avec son esprit, et cela aurait pu être aussi bien..."

"Mais comment avez-pu imaginer..." protesta Filia. Sa voix était bien faible. Valgarv avait déjà été étrangement attirant, même en démon, et maintenant il l'était plus encore. "C'était un enfant !"

"Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi !" protesta Valtierra. "Tu as, quoi, deux cents ans, même pas ?"

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, une protestation infantile, qui lui rappela ses protestations enfantines, et elle rit, nerveusement, tout en étant consciente que c'était non seulement impoli, mais dangereux.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre Valtierra rire aussi.

"C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire." dit-elle, plus émue qu'elle aurait cru.

"Pas du tout !"

"Je ne parle pas de... rires démoniaques, je vais détruire le monde." protesta Filia. "Ce n'est pas pareil."

"Je riais quand... quand Jiras jonglait avec des pots... et..."

"Mais je croyais que ce n'était plus toi ?" demanda Filia, un espoir incongru dans le coeur.

Valtierra réfléchit un instant.

"C'était moi aussi" dit-il d'une voix hésitante. "Je me rappelle avoir été un enfant, dont la famille a été attaquée par les Anciens Dragons. Mes parents et tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts. Je me rappelle avoir été changé en démon par Garv, mais lui aussi est mort, et même maintenant que je ne porte plus son sang, il me manque. Je me rappelle avoir été fou de vengeance et avoir offert mon corps et mon âme à Dark Star. Je me rappelle une seconde enfance avec Jiras, Gravos, et toi, Filia, et... mais vous n'êtes pas morts, cette fois. Est-ce que tout cela est moi ? Je pense. Et je ne crois pas qu'il reste en moi quelque chose de Garv à part des souvenirs, ni de Dark Star et Volfied, à part que maintenant je _comprends_."

"Que comprends-tu ?" demanda Filia.

"Que... que le monde est injuste, et qu'il l'est avec tout le monde, autant de le détruire, parce que vous y êtes, et..." Il regarda Jiras et Gravos. "Je sais. Vous étiez déjà là. Mais je n'y avais pas accordé l'attention que j'aurais dû, parce que... certaines choses semblaient plus importantes. Vous étiez avec moi. Pas avec mon objectif. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point."

"Et toi !" Il désigna Filia. "Je t'aimais bien !"

"Je sais." répondit-elle, anxieuse. "Tu me l'as dit."

Je veux dire... avant. C'est juste que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, du tout !"

"Et maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle, sentant chaque réponse, chaque surprise, comme un coup au coeur.

"J'ai cherché dans mes souvenirs d'enfant un moment où tu m'aurais menti. Je voulais vraiment trouver, et je n'y suis pas arrivé." répondit-il gravement. "Tu as toujours été gentille avec moi. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre pourquoi."

"Et que veux-tu maintenant ?" demanda Filia. Cela pouvait bien finir. Elle devait avoir confiance en lui, elle aussi, ne pas croire qu'il la trompait, qu'il voulait la trahir. Il savait bien assez crier sa haine quand il le voulait.

"J'y ai réfléchi." dit-il. "Je crois que je voudrait rentrer. Chez toi."

Jiras, qui avait lui aussi retenu son souffle, poussa un long glapissement de joie. Gravos applaudit lentement. Valgarv sembla quelque peu confus, mais finit par sourire devant l'approbation.

"Chez nous." répondit Filia.

Elle prit la main de Valtierra. Il ne la retira pas. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il ressentait. Elle essaya de ne pas trop se le demander à elle-même. Pas pour l'instant.

"Es-tu sûr que le monde est si mauvais ?" demanda-t-elle, sans réfléchir, écoutant juste son coeur.

"Oh, il l'est." répondit Valtierra. "Mais c'est pour cela qu'il faudrait faire un peu plus attention aux exceptions."

* * *

"C'est un torchon !" s'exclama Valtierra. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de lire un tome de plus ! Lina Inverse a tué Garv ! Enfin, d'après ce tome, elle a juste aidé Xelloss et Fibrizo à le faire, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée !" La tête sur le genoux de Filia, il pouvait difficilement agiter les bras comme il convenait. Aussi il se contenta de jeter le livre, que gravos attrapa avant qu'il touche terre, comme s'il était précieux.

"Elle m'a semblé globalement avoir un très mauvais caractère." soupira Jiras qui mélangeait de l'argile et des pigments.

"Elle m'a expédié en orbite !" ajouta Gravos. "Heureusement que je peux me mettre en semi-hibernation, mais c'était le moment le plus ennuyeux de ma vie. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment j'en suis redescendu."

"Je dois avoir fait cela quand Dark Star et Volfied étaient en moi." dit Valtierra, un peu embarrassé - il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à montrer ses preuve d'affection. Filia lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle crut le voir rougir. "Je sais que cela ne servait à rien parce que j'allais détruire le monde, mais c'était facile. Une sorte d'introduction." Il ajouta en hâte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine "Tout ça pour dire que je ne vois pas pourquoi on en a fait une série."

"Si vous continuez à insulter mes livres," protesta Filia, "je ne vous prêterai pas la suite !"

"Vous ne feriez pas ça, boss !" s'exclama Jiras. "Je n'en suis pas encore au moment où on nous voit !"

"Oh, elle ne le fera pas." dit Valtierra. "Elle est trop gentille. C'est une grave maladie."

Avec quelqu'un d'autre, Filia aurait probablement sorti sa masse - oh, pas pour frapper, juste pour faire mentir quelques idées reçues.

Mais, en matière de revanche, elle se contenta de lui chatouiller le cou.


End file.
